Rosas con Espinas
by Agatha Lestrange
Summary: Dramione.  Porque su amor es tan bello como una rosa, pero tan peligroso como sus espinas. Guerra, violencia, romance, acción. DM/HG, GW/BZ, PP/HP, LL/TN
1. Eléctrica Reacción

**_Declaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, mi uso sobre ellos es netamente por entretención.  
>Nota: Esta historia la comencé a publicar en Potterfics pero alguien entró en mi cuenta y no se que hicieron que no pude volver a entrar, así que pedí que cerrasen esa cuenta a los administradores y ahora la reinicio acá. Espero les guste<em>**

**_La historia está basada desde el final del quinto libro. Los sucesos ocurridos entre el sexto y séptimo libro no ocurrieron, por ende Draco aún no es mortífago, Dumbledore está aún vivo, Lucius sigue en Azkaban y blablabla._**

**_Ahora si, disfruten el capítulo _**

_**Capitulo I: Eléctrica reacción.**_

* * *

><p><em>Una blancuzca y espesa<em>_ neblina invadía todo el espacio. Una chica de ondulados cabellos se mantenía de pie, intentando ver algo más allá de lo que su campo de visión podía mostrar: unos tres centímetros a la redonda. No consiguió ver nada, pero sintió una mano algo más grande que la de ella cogiendo la suya y de ahí sintió como dos brazos la rodeaban con fuerza, haciendo que aquella chica se sintiera completamente protegida y segura. Ella se aferró de quien le brindaba ese abrazo. Supo que era él. Lo supo apenas posó su mirada en la de él y encontrar esos ojos tan cálidos y fríos a la vez. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sintió los brazos de él abrazándola por la cintura, acortando la mínima distancia que existía entre ambos y unieron sus labios, demostrándose un profundo y sincero amor, mientras una voz murmuraba dentro de la mente de ambas personas la misma profecía._

"_Ha comenzado la guerra _

_Entre el bien y el mal, una_

_Persona nacida del amor_

_De la unión de ambos_

_Será aquella que podrá_

_Determinar quién ganará_

_Uniendo su alma con otra _

_De quien pura sangre sea_

_Repitiendo una historia _

_Que comenzó en otra guerra_

_Salvará al mundo de la mano_

_Quien negó la oscuridad_

_Repitiendo la historia, __cuyo_

_Final diferente muy será…"_

_Todo seguía en neblinas, pero aquellas dos personas permanecían invadidas por una celestina luz pálida, pero a la vez muy acogedora y protectora…_

* * *

><p>— ¡Hermione se te hace tarde! ¡Levántate ya hija, que no alcanzarás a tomar el tren!—.El grito una mujer resonó por toda la casa, desde la cocina, hasta la habitación más grande del segundo piso.<p>

Eran las diez y media de la mañana del primero de septiembre y en Londres muchos adolescentes se preparaban para el inicio del año escolar.

Una chica de diecisiete años, estaba durmiendo tranquila y apaciblemente, hasta que el grito de su madre la sacó de sus ¿Lindos sueños?

— ¿Que hora es mamá? — Preguntó media adormilada. Aunque sabía desde bien pequeña que era adoptada, tenía la costumbre de llamar a sus padres adoptivos por el título de padres, al fin y al cabo habían demostrado ser los mejores padres que ella podía tener.

Pero a pesar de todo, un extraño sentimiento comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Tenía esa sensación de querer saber sobre su pasado, sobre sus verdaderos padres…

—Las diez y media. —Contestó la voz de su madre desde la cocina.

Y como si eso fuese una alarma, la chica sacudió la cabeza, disolviendo todos esos pensamientos de su mente. Debía de estar antes de las once en la estación de King´s Cross, por lo que se levantó y corrió al baño. Entró a la ducha y en menos de diez minutos estuvo bañada, vestida y sentada en la cocina, tomándose rápidamente un vaso de leche y unos sándwiches de queso que le había preparado su madre.

-En unos minutos más llegará tu padre para llevarte a la estación.- Le anunció su madre, una mujer muggle de estatura alta, tez trigueña y cabellos cobrizos, lacio. La chica asintió con la cabeza, mientras tragaba el último trozo de pan que le quedaba. Mentalmente agradecía haber dejado sus cosas listas esa noche, y también agradecía que su padre hubiese dejado el equipaje en el maletero del coche esa misma noche.

Tragó rápidamente y entró al baño para cepillarse los dientes. Se estaba enjuagando, cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba que su padre, nuevamente, había salido sin las llaves de la casa.

Se enjuagó, se despidió de su madre y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Lista para volver al colegio, preciosa?— Le preguntó un caballero de estatura alta y cabellos castaños.

—Si, si, pero vámonos rápido papá, que o si no perderé el tren.— La chica estaba ansiosa por llegar lo antes posible al expreso, lo que más quería era volver a ver a sus amigos, a los que había extrañado muchísimo, luego de esas espectaculares vacaciones en la cadena montañosa del Himalaya.

El trayecto hacia la estación transcurrió en completo silencio. Silencio que la chica aprovechó para recordar ese extraño e intrigante sueño.

No era la primera vez que lo tenía, sin embargo siempre era como si fuese la primera vez. Un sentimiento de duda surgía dentro de ella, pero como no, si cada vez que tenía ese sueño, despertaba más tarde de lo normal, con esas ganas de saber sobre su verdadera identidad, sobre sus padres biológicos… sobre el porqué había sido recogida aquella noche de noviembre por la familia Felton, la familia que por algunos problemas de fertilidad no habían podido tener nunca hijos y que la habían criado como si fuese de su propia sangre.

Eran diez para las once, cuando llegaron a la estación de King´s Cross.

El señor Felton bajó el baúl de Hermione, mientras la chica tomaba la canasta en donde estaba su gato y partía rápidamente hacia la tan conocida barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10. Al llegar ante la barrera, la chica sintió un nudo en su garganta. Aquella sería la última vez que atravesaría y entraría por esa barrera para coger el expreso de Hogwarts.

Sería la última vez que se despediría de su padre, cuando este la llevaba a la estación.

El motivo de esto era que aquella adolescente de diecisiete años, comenzaba su séptimo y último año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Un año que, seguramente, estaría lleno de misterios, peleas y tal vez nuevas amistades, como lo podrían ser también nuevos amores o de verdades que saldrían a la luz…

—Bien hija, hasta aquí llegamos. —Dijo su padre, al cual siempre le salían lágrimas de sus ojos cuando se trataba de despedir a su hija.

—Ya papá, te escribiré. Lo prometo.-Dijo abrazando a su padre. — Además, esta será la última vez que me traerás a la estación.- En la cara del señor Felton se dibujó una tenue sonrisa.

—Cuídate, cuídate de esa guerra de la que hablaste. — Su padre adoptivo le besó en ambas mejillas. — Y…apresúrate que son cinco para las once. — Agregó, tocándole cariñosamente la punta de la nariz.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron y con un fuerte "Te quiero papá" tomó sus cosas y atravesó la barrera, penetrando nuevamente al mundo mágico.

/|||||||\\\\\\\\

—Que extraño que Herms aun no haya llegado. —Comentaba un pelirrojo de estatura alta, ojos azules y pecas por toda la cara. Se encontraba en el andén 9 ¾ esperando a Hermione, su mejor amiga, junto a la persona que consideraba más que a un hermano.

—Seguramente se quedó dormida. —Respondió su amigo. Un chico de diecisiete años, pelo negro azabache y descontrolable. Ojos de color esmeralda, enmarcados por unas gafas redondeadas y una muy peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo que cada día le ardía más y más.

—Harry, estamos hablando sobre Hermione Jean Granger, ella nunca se quedaría…—Ron no pudo terminar la frase, porque justo en ese minuto una chica de cabellos castaños, vestida con una falda de mezclilla negra que le llegaba hasta mitad del muslo, una blusa color zafiro, con con cuello en "V" y mangas acampanadas y ballerinas en azul metálico, atravesaba la muralla en la cual del otro lado, se encontraba una barrera divisora de andenes.

— ¿Dormida? —Completó Harry.

—Hola…chicos…me…me quedé dor-dormida. —La chica hablaba entrecortadamente a causa de la falta de aire.

—Ves Ron, la señorita perfección también comete errores. —Dijo divertido el moreno, mientras se acercaba a su amiga para abrazarla.

—Wow Herms, si que estas…distinta. —El pelirrojo miraba asombrado a la persona que tenía enfrente. Y no era el único. Varias miradas masculinas se posaron en ella, lo cual provocó que la chica se sintiera algo incómoda.

—Ron tiene razón, en esa cadena montañosa te hicieron algo, estoy seguro. —Harry miraba a su amiga muy asombrado.

— Si Harry, me secuestraron, violaron, maltrataron y casi asesinaron. — La castaña reía ante las miradas atónitas y estupefactas de sus mejores amigos.

—Vallas ocurrencias las tuyas, Herms. —Dijo el moreno, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Hermione ya no era la niñita ratona de bibliotecas encuencle que era hasta junio. Ahora se veía en ella a una mujer esbelta, de finos rasgos que ya no mostraban una infantil carita, sino que la de una mujer madura que ha sabido superar y distraerse un poco de los problemas que en esos momentos estaban ocurriendo con mayor frecuencia tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Físicamente también había cambiado.

Ahora se le notaban sus curvas y la proporción entre sus pechos, cintura y cadera. Sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña, pero a la vez tranquilizadora. Había adelgazado sus varios kilos, logrando un cuerpo digno de la envidia de modelos internacionales.

El color tostado de su piel había minorizado un poco con el viaje hacia las montañas en esos meses, dándole un toque más pálido que del bronceado que le caracterizaba.

A pesar de seguir con sus maniáticas lecturas y sus hábitos de estudio, la chica se había percatado (Mejor dicho, Ginny, Parvati y Lavender le habían hecho darse cuenta) que la vida no era solo pergaminos, plumas y libros, sino que también necesitaba salir, divertirse, despejar la mente, conocer a nuevas personas, bailar en fiestas que terminaban a altas horas de la madrugada y que uno que otro vicio no le hacían tanto daño.

En otras palabras, era otra persona. Una persona muy diferente a la de hacía dos meses. Era una Hermione renovada, igual de estudiosa, pero que también tenía otras preocupaciones.

— Herms —Esa vocecilla femenina a sus espaldas le sonó demasiado familiar.

—Ginny. —Su mejor amiga estaba ahí. Justo detrás de ella acompañada por otra de sus grandes, aunque no tan cercanas como las otras tres Gryffindor, amigas: Luna Lovegood.

—Hola Hermione. —Saludó con su típico aire despistado. Ella también había cambiado y mucho. Sus rubios y descuidados cabellos se encontraban ahora completamente lacios, con unas mechitas café claro y una flor color madera a la altura de su oreja derecha. Una falda dos palmos debajo de la rodilla, color arena hacían, juego a la blusa de un color madera de pino y unas sandalias del mismo color.

Ya no llevaba ese collar de corchos ni sus aretes de rábano, pero aquel aura medio sicótico seguía envolviéndola — Hola Harry, Ronald. —dijo, dirigiéndose esta vez a los dos chicos que lanzaban fulminantes miradas al resto del alumnado masculinos que osaba posar sus ojos en sus amigas y en el caso de Ron, de su pequeña hermana.

Ginny ya no parecía la misma niñita tímida que era antes. Luego de seguir el consejo que hacía dos años Hermione le había dado, Ginny había dejado de lado esta timidez que la invadía cada vez que estaba cerca de Harry. Es más, sentía que cada día que pasaba, sus ojos lo veían solo como un hermano más y no como el príncipe azul con su caballo blanco salido de un cuento de hadas, que la despertaría del sueño eterno y la salvaría de las garras del dragón malvado que custodiaba la torre en la que ella dormía hasta la llegada de su verdadero amor.

Llevaba su melena color fuego suelta, una polera negra, amarrada a su cuello, dejando su espalda descubierta y un escote en v que le llegaba a donde terminaban sus pechos, pero con el ancho preciso para no mostrar de más. Unos pitillos de mezclillas oscuros y unas botas taco alto.

Realmente todos estaban distintos. Muy distintos a lo que habían sido hacía dos meses atrás.

Ahora que la guerra se hacía cada vez más nítida, los chicos (refiriéndome a los cinco) habían madurado bastante. Inclusive Ron, aunque seguía siendo el más infantil de todos.

—Hola Luna. — Saludaron los tres a coro.

Subieron al tren, el cual empezaba a pitar molestosamente. Buscaron un compartimiento vacío, el cual fue casi imposible de encontrar, ya que la gran mayoría del tren estaba ocupada. Encontraron uno vacío, prácticamente al final del tren.

Acomodaron sus cosas en el portaequipajes, cuando sintieron que el tren comenzaba a ponerse en marcha.

—Ron, debemos ir al…

—Si, si al vagón de los prefectos, perfecto. — Interrumpió Ron con la voz más aburrida del mundo a Hermione, que estaba desanudando las cintas que mantenían a su gato encerrado en esa cesta.

Se despidieron y los dos prefectos caminaron hacia el vagón "A".

Solo duró una hora… demasiado tiempo según Ron, que se quejaba hasta por los codos por "la manera en que sobre explotaban a los prefectos"

—…pero la que salió peor con los turnos fue Hermione. — Decía el pelirrojo. —Le tocaron la mayoría con Malfoy. —

—No me lo recuerdes Ronald. — Dijo enfurecida la castaña. Odiaba por todos los modos a aquel rubio de ojos azul ice-berg. Más que odio, era rencor. Rencor por todos los insultos que aquel chico le había dicho a lo largo de esos años. Desde que se conocieron, Malfoy le había humillado, dejándole bien en claro que era una sucia impura que no merecía un lugar en el mundo mágico. Le había hecho pasar incómodos momentos, haciendo gala de que él era un Slytherin Sangre Pura y ella era solo una tonta Gryffindor que además de insoportable y poco agraciada era una impura. Pero a pesar de todo, Hermione sentía que al menos el año anterior, sus dificultades con la serpiente habían aminorado. Eso le hacía recordar que al menos no todas las serpientes eran igual de molestosas que Malfoy. Inclusive mantenía unas que otras palabras amistosas con la mejor amiga de este, Pansy Parkinson, una de las pocas Slytherin que no se metían con ella por el tema de su sangre.

—Anda con cuidado Herms, tú sabes como es él. — Le dijo Harry. Le preocupaba considerablemente que aquella serpiente estuviese a solas con su mejor amiga. Sabía de sobra como era su padre, y no dudaba en lo más mínimo que él sería igual a Lucius Malfoy.

—Lo se Harry, bueno los dejo. Tengo que ir a hacer ronda por los pasillos un rato. — Les dijo la castaña levantándose y abriendo la puerta que separaba el compartimiento del pasillo.

—Que aburrido. —Murmuró treinta minutos más tarde. No había ni recorrido las tres cuartas partes del enorme tren que supuestamente debía de patrullar.

Caminó distraídamente por el pasillo, deteniéndose cada dos o tres minutos a observar el hermoso paisaje que se veía por la ventana. Los árboles, el prado, las casitas, todo pasaba por las ventanas con una rapidez que ni si quiera permitía diferenciar a una mujer de un hombre. De pronto, sintió que alguien chocaba tras ella, ocasionándole un fuerte dolor en la espalda.

—Fíjate por donde vas idiota. — Dijo la castaña, al sentir un golpe en su espalda.

—Lo sien…fíjate por donde vas tú, Granger. —Dijo una voz masculina, siseante y que arrastraba las palabras de manera muy particular.

— ¿Que demonios haces acá Malfoy? — Preguntó Hermione, al voltearse y encontrar unos ojos azul ice-berg, casi grises sobre ella, completamente fríos, carentes de emociones y darse cuenta de quien era el dueño de ellos.

—Patrullar. Es mi deber de prefecto ¿no? —Dijo, mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello, desordenándoselo de manera exquisita.

—Pero podrías darte la vuelta e ir a patrullar a otro sitio huroncito. —Dijo molesta. No sabía porqué, pero en el minuto en que sintió el contacto de la piel de aquella serpiente en su espalda, sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer desde el punto de contacto hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Yo patrullo en donde quiera, sabelotodo. — Dijo con su característica voz siseante. Era extraño, pero cuando sintió el contacto de su mano derecha en la espalda de la maldita Gryffindor, sintió que una corriente eléctrica le recorría desde el punto de contacto hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

—No jodas Malfoy. — Y dicho esto, la castaña se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el vagón en donde se encontraban sus amigos, mientras Draco Malfoy le gritaba un: Cuida tu vocabulario Granger.

— ¿Tan corta fue tu ronda? — Preguntó el morocho de ojos verdes a la chica que acababa de entrar al compartimiento.

—Se suponía que ambos prefectos deben patrullar, así que al próximo turno le toca a Ron. —Dijo mientras sacaba un libro de su bolso de mano.

Pasaron al menos media hora, media hora en la que Harry perdió patéticamente una partida de ajedrez contra Ron, en la que Hermione pudo avanzar dos capítulos de su lectura y en la que tanto Luna como Ginny aprovecharon para descansar, antes de que la castaña mirara el reloj y le avisara a Ron que era su turno de hacer la ronda.

— O vamos Herms, se buena conmigo y has los turnos de patrullaje por mi. — Dijo poniendo su voz más tierna y colocando ojitos tipo gato con botas en Shrek II.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera responderle que ni loca volvía a patrullar por los pasillos del tren y que ni si quiera se molestara en intentar convencerla de lo contrario, la puerta del vagón volvió a abrirse, dejando ver a una niña de aparentemente segundo curso, con su uniforme bien puesto y una corbata con los colores azul y bronce, colores de la casa de las águilas.

— ¿Tú eres Hermione Granger? — Preguntó la niña de Ravenclaw, mirando a la castaña que asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza (N/a: cuek). — La profesora McGonagall me pidió que te entregara esto. — Agregó, entregándole un trozo de pergamino, enrollado y atado con una cinta color rojo fuego, a la castaña. La niña se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y cerró la puerta del compartimiento, dejando a Hermione con el pergamino entre sus manos.

La castaña tiró la cinta roja, lo desenrolló y comenzó a leerlo, y a medida que sus ojos recorrían la carta, en sus labios se iba formando una sonrisa cada vez más pronunciada.

— ¿Qué ocurre Herms?—Preguntó Harry, notando la inmensa sonrisa que tenía la castaña, una vez finalizada de leer la carta, mientras Ron le comía su segunda torre y le hacía un jaque.

—Soy… o Merlín, Soy la… Merlín, Morgana y por todos los magos no lo puedo creer… Soy la… ¡La nueva Premio Anual! — Anunció, dando saltitos emocionados por todo el compartimiento.

—Felicidades. — Dijeron a coro Luna y Ginny, ambas bostezando, que habían despertado con el primer gritito de la castaña, mientras Harry recogía el pergamino que su amiga había lanzado, a causa de la emoción, luego de haber perdido por segunda vez el partido de ajedrez en lo que iba del trayecto contra Ron.

—Herms, debes ir con McGonagall, lo dice aquí abajo. — Le anunció el oji verde, mostrándole una posdata a la castaña, comunicándole que la esperaban en el compartimiento de McGonagall junto con el otro Premio Anual.

Hermione le arrebató el sobre a Harry y salió fugazmente, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Mione! —Gritaron dos voces a su espalda. La castaña las reconoció de inmediato. Sus dos grandes y locas amigas, además de compañeras de habitación.

—Lav, Vati. —Saludó a las dos chicas que acababan de salir del tocador. — Luego hablamos, McGonagall quiere hablar conmigo.

— ¿Aún no llegamos y ya te metiste en problemas, Mione? —Preguntó riéndose una rubia de celestes ojos. —Y yo que creía que ibas a estar igual que el curso pasado. Pero luego de las fiestas a las que fuimos antes de tu viaje…—Lavender dejó la oración al aire, con una sonrisilla en su rostro.

—No Lav, miren esto. — Dijo media ruborizada por el comentario de su amiga, tendiéndoles la carta que minutos antes le había arrebatado a Harry.

—Lo sabía, lo sabía. — Gritaba esta vez Parvati. Abrazaba, junto con Lavender, a Hermione, felicitándola por el merecido reconocimiento.

—Hablamos luego. — Dijo a modo de despedida, separándose del abrazo tipo boa constrictor de sus amigas. Las chicas asintieron, se despidieron de la chica, obligándola a prometerles que se irían junto a Ginny en el carro desde Hosmeade hasta Hogwarts y tomaron rumbo contrario al cual se dirigía Hermione.

Estaba totalmente emocionada. Aún no cabía en si de tanta felicidad. Tanto era, que no se percató de que alguien se encontraba cerca de ella, hasta que…

—AUCH!. —Se oyeron dos quejidos de dolor.

— ¿Qué no te fijas por donde caminas Granger? — Preguntó un rubio de fría, pero maravillosa, mirada.

— ¿Tú otra vez? Aun no llegamos al castillo y ya me he tropezado dos veces contigo _Hurón_. —Le respondió Hermione, mientras recogía una fotografía antigua, que con el choque había salido de su bolsillo y había ido a parar al suelo.

—No es culpa mía ser tan irresistible y que a demás no sepas caminar, _Sabelotodo._ —Agregó Malfoy, mirando de reojo la fotografía que segundos antes se le había caído a la Granger esa. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no recordaba donde la había visto.

—Escucha bien Malfoy, no me molestes más. Recuerda que aunque sea una Gryffindor, puedo llegar a ser mucho más serpiente que tú.

El rubio bufó, haciendo una mueca de "mira como tiemblo"

—Veo que ya llegaron. — Dijo una voz, salida del compartimiento que tenían ante sus narices.

—Lo lamento profesora. — Dijeron a dúo. Giraron bruscamente sus cuellos, los cuales sonaron por el brusco virar y cuando hielo y miel se juntaron, chispas de no solo odio brotaron de ambos extremos.

—No importa, pasen. — Dijo McGonagall, dejando el espacio suficiente como para que ambos entraran. — Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta. —Comenzó a hablar la profesora, una vez que ambos alumnos se hubiesen sentado, cada uno en un extremo diferente del compartimiento. —ambos han sido seleccionados como los premios anuales de la generación de este año. —Silencio total por parte de ambos lados.

—Por lo que el deber de ustedes, además del que ya tienen que cumplir como prefectos, será la organización de las diversas actividades a realizarse durante el año, tanto sean bailes, salidas al pueblo, entre otras. Claro está que pueden pedir ayuda a algún prefecto de confianza por parte de ambos. —

Hermione soltó un suspiro. La página trescientos cuarenta y cinco del libro "historia de Hogwarts" se le presentó completamente a la mente. "…_los Premios Anuales tienen varios beneficios, como el ingreso ilimitado a las cocinas, acceso a la sección restringida de la biblioteca y una sala común para ambos Premios Anuales…"_

Esa línea le asustó de sobremanera. Rogaba a todos los magos habidos y por haber que McGonagall no le pidiera compartir una sala común con Malfoy.

—A demás, estarán encargados de hacer tutoría a los alumnos de primer a tercer curso que lo necesiten los fines de semana y antes de que lo olvide, compartirán una sala común, ubicada en la torre oeste del castillo. — El rostro de Draco, impresionado. El de Hermione, todo un poema.

— ¿Pretende encerrarnos en una torre, a él conmigo? —Preguntó muy alterada, levantándose abruptamente de su lugar.

— Creeme. —Le dijo el rubio, posando sus metálicos ojos en los mieles de ella. — No me hace más gracia que a ti.

—No jodas Mal…

—Silencio, los dos. Ahora. —Los calló la severa voz de la profesora Minerva McGonagall. — Como Premios Anuales, deberán mostrar unidad entre sus casa, dejando de lado sus roces y diferencias. ¿Y qué mejor ejemplo que Gryffindor y Slytherin?

—O sea, como pretende que dejemos nuestras diferencias de lado. ¡Eso es prácticamente imposible profesora! —Hermione se encontraba fuera de si. En su fuero interno, una vocecita gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo que la castaña deseaba gritar en voz alta, altísima. ¿Qué demonios pensaban Dumbledore y sus profesores? ¿A que juego pretenden jugar? ¿Acaso quieren volvernos locos o qué? Pero su uso de razón la obligaba a mantener la boca cerrada, diciéndole que no actuara de manera tan infantil y que solo lograría restarle puntos a Gryffindor antes de haber ingresado al castillo.

—Y además, qué le hace pensar que yo compartiré una sala común con _ella_ — La voz de Draco salió como una bala apuntando hacia McGonagall.

—Lo deberán hacer les guste o no. Porque no solamente se lo ordeno yo, sino que todos los profesores, incluyendo al director Dumbledore y al profesor Snape. — Dijo la muy irritada profesora McGonagall. — Y si no les importa, tengo otras cosas pendientes por terminar antes de llegar al castillo.

Hermione fue la primera en levantarse, seguida muy de cerca por el rubio.

—Será el peor año de mi vida. — Maldijo a castaña, sin percatarse que Malfoy se encontraba justo detrás de ella.

—Yo diría que va a se el mejor. — Le susurró al oído, mientras volteaba y partía hacia el lado opuesto al dirigido por Hermione.

La chica solo suspiró cansada, enojada, enrabiada y… resignada. Pero que se podía hacer… como decía su madre, no hay porqué calentarse la cabeza con problemas que no puedes solucionar… y que solo el tiempo resolverá.

Intentó imaginarse conviviendo civilizadamente con el rubio ese. No duró menos de cinco segundos cuando soltó una carcajada. Las cosas imposibles eran eso…imposibles y realmente ese año sería para grabarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

So? Que les pareció? Merezco algún RR? jeje comentarios, criticas, lo que sea ya saben que acer... solo denle al boton de abajo y haran feliz a esta persona n.n


	2. Tregua

_**Hey chicas/os aquí yo de regreso con un nuevo capitulo del fic n.n... creo que al parecer varios lo leyeron pero pocos dejaron sus comentarios... Pero bueno, la gracia de todo esto es meramente por gusto n.n  
>Solo espero les guste este capítulo.<br>Besitos a todos, nos leemos abajo **_

_****_

_**Capítulo II: **__**¿Tregua?**_

— ¿Draco bello señor arrogancia Malfoy? — Gritaron tres chicas dentro de un coche, camino a Hogwarts.

— ¿A caso conocen a algún otro Draco Malfoy? — Preguntó una cuarta voz, exasperada.

—Qué suerte la tuya Herms. — Dijo emocionada la única pelirroja que se encontraba en el carro.

—Tú y el chico más guapo del colegio en una sala común, dentro de la torre de los Premios Anuales. —Agregó una hermosa chica rubia de impactantes ojos azules, llamada Lavender. —Cualquier chica mataría por estar en tu lugar. —Terció una impactante morena de ojos pardos.

—Pues yo no creo que sea suerte. — Dijo Hermione, cansada de que sus amigas dijeran que estar sola con el Gran Hurón Botador sea ser la persona más afortunada del mundo. — Compartir una sala común, con él, el chico que más me ha humillado durante estos años. Realmente no me agrada mucho.

—Pero Mione, es Draco Malfoy, el Slytherin más sexy de todo Hogwarts. — Repuso Parvati.

—Y el chico más arrogante que he conocido. — Masculló la castaña.

—Herms, solo te aconsejo que aproveches al rubio, que mira que una oportunidad así es irrepetible. — Dijo Lavender, emocionada.

El coche se detuvo y Hermione se percató que aún llevaba su ropa muggle.

Mientras las chicas iban sacando sus cosas del portaequipajes, Hermione aprovechó para sacar una blusa, su corbata de Gryffindor, unas medias blancas y sus zapatos.

Se colocó la blusa, colgó la corbata de su cuello y sacándose rápidamente las sandalias, se colocó las calcetas, la falda y los zapatos del colegio.

Se recogió el cabello en dos coletas, dejando un mechón suelto de cada lado, y siguió a sus amigas.

La noche estaba totalmente fresca. Ni pizca de frío, ni de nubes y menos algún amago de lluvia.

Caminaron hacia las entradas del castillo, reuniéndose con Harry y Ron e internándose con la multitud dentro del Gran Comedor.

— ¿Y quién es el suertudo que compartirá la sala común contigo Herms? —Preguntó Harry, con un deje de picardía, una vez que estuvieron bien acomodado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Dudo que haya sido suerte la del pobre chico que compartirá la torre con una sa…—Draco calló. La palabra se le había atorado en la garganta. — con la san…con la sabelotodo Potter.

—Malfoy, hazle un favor al mundo ¿Quieres? —Dijo Ron, rojo de ira. — Cómprate un laberinto y piérdete en el. — ¿Quién se creía que era ese rubiecito hijito de papá, mortífago en potencia para insultar así a su amiga?

—Vete a tu madriguera Comadreja. —Le respondió Draco, con sus pensamientos en medio de una tormenta en alta mar. Hacia menos de un minuto había querido insultar a Granger, pero esas dos palabras no salieron. "Date cuenta que realmente ya estás harto del jueguito en el que te introdujo Lucius. Aún tienes tiempo para retirarte Draco" resonó una voz en su cabeza, mientras él caminaba hacia la mesa esmeralda.

—Tal vez tengas razón. —Se respondió interiormente.

Por otro lado, en la mesa de Gryffindor, una castaña rodeada de sus tres rayadas y adoradas amigas era la única confusa. Por primera vez en seis años, Draco Malfoy había dudado en llamarla "Sangre Sucia". Fue la única que se percató el hecho de que Draco no haya sacado su varita en cuanto Ron le respondió. Pero ¿Por qué?

La selección de los nuevos alumnos dio inicio.

McGonagall ingresó por las grandes puertas de Roble, seguida por un grupo numeroso de alumnos cuya edad variaba entre los diez y once años.

Llegaron frente al taburete. La mayoría de los pequeños estaban nerviosos. Otros ansiosos y unos pocos relajados.

Recordó aquel primero de septiembre en que ella fue seleccionada y de los nervios que sentía. También recordó aquella vez en el expreso, cuando estaba totalmente sola y una chica se le acercó amistosamente. Esa fue la primera vez que habló con Pansy Parkinson

\\ Flash Back /

_Una niña de once años caminaba apresuradamente por el andén __nueve y tres cuartos, buscando alguna entrada que la condujera hacia el interior del tren._

_Arrastraba su baúl lleno de libros nuevos y algunas pocas túnicas que su madre le había comprado. _

_Tan apresurada iba, que no se percató que una chica de su misma edad estaba delante de ella._

—_Lo siento. — Dijo Hermione, cuando sin querer, su carro empujó levemente a la chica que estaba por delante. — Lo siento realmente, no te vi._

—_No te preocupes, debes estar ansiosa ¿no? —le respondió la chica, ayudándola a acomodar su baúl que había resbalado del carro._

—_Si.- reconoció Hermione. —Oh, perdona mi falta de cortesía. Soy Hermione Granger._

—_Pansy Parkinson— Respondió la chica, cuyos ojos se abrieron solo un poco y dejó escapar un leve aire de asombro. — ¿Por casualidad no eres la hija de Benjamín y Amahia Granger? —preguntó._

—_Lo siento, pero esos nombres no me suenan. No conozco a mis verdaderos padres, soy adoptada. —Respondió algo apenada Hermione. — Aunque aún conservo mi apellido biológico. — Agregó con una leve sonrisa, sonrisa que fue respondida por otra en los labios de la pelinegra._

_Después de mucho buscar, Hermione encontró un compartimiento vacío y sacando un libro muggle que sus padres le habían regalado cuando se enteraron de que la pequeña había sido admitida en una prestigiosa escuela de magia se sentó a esperar a que aquel nuevo viaje fuese más corto._

—_Disculpa, ¿te molesta si me siento contigo? —Preguntó una voz femenina desde la puerta._

_Hermione levantó su vista y encontró a la misma chica con que había estado hablando minutos antes en el andén. —El tren está repleto y no encuentro un compartimiento. —Agregó_

—_Claro que no me molesta. —Le respondió la castaña, sonriéndole a la pelinegra._

\\ Flash Back End /

Uno de lo pliegues del sombrero se entreabrió y una ronca voz salió de su interior.

"_Los tiempos oscuros se ponen._

_Las tinieblas quieren el poder tener._

_Solo la unidad de los magos_

_Vencerlas finalmente podrá._

_Así Ravenclaw socorrerá a Hufflepuff._

_Así Gryffindor luchará junto a Slytherin._

_Hufflepuff fiel a Ravenclaw será._

_Y Slytherin junto a Gryffindor vencerá._

_Las diferencias de lado quedarán_

_Los prejuicios por un precipicio caerán_

_Y todos como hermanos lograremos ganar_

_Juntos y unidos, como siempre lo hemos de estar_

_Tan unidos como los cuatro grandes de Hogwarts_

_Miles de años atrás lograron estar_

_Juntos lograron levantar_

_Una fortaleza que a inocentes salvará._

_Profecías y verdades se descubrirán_

_Cambios a la historia por fin vendrán_

_Juntando tan solo a la luz con la oscuridad_

_Del amor puro el vencedor nacerá_

_Y a las tinieblas vencerá_

_Junto al espíritu de su madre guiadora de la luz _

_Y al de su padre que negó a la oscuridad"_

Fue la canción más extraña que se haya oído en la historia de Hogwarts.

En la mente de Hermione, habían empezado a crearse cabos que no sabía ni entendía como unir. Como un flash, el recuerdo del sueño de la noche recién pasada se le vino a la mente. La profecía con la que había soñado encajaba con la extraña canción del mohoso sombrero.

"_Del amor entre la luz y la oscuridad nacerá el vencedor_"—Resonó una voz femenina en su fuero interno.

Una voz que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, pero que nunca antes había oído.

Hermione se sobresaltó, pero dio gracias a que nadie lo notó. Sacudió su cabeza disimuladamente e intentó prestar atención a la selección

—Cuando diga sus nombres, deberán sentarse aquí.-Indicó McGonagall con su índice en el taburete. — Y sabrán a que casa pertenecen.

—Aniston, Keira-—llamó la profesora, mientras una chica caminaba hacia el taburete. —Gryffindor. —Gritó el Sombrero.

Y así comenzó la selección.

Hermione solo oía los nombres que decía la profesora como si viniesen de muy lejos. A su mente regresaban las imágenes del sueño de la noche recién pasada, trayendo consigo imágenes que no había visto en el sueño, pero que sin embargo le daban esa sensación de _deja vú._

—Herms, te lo repito.-— Decía por lo bajo Lavender, logrando sacar a la castaña de sus pensamientos. — Aprovecha a Malfoy.

—Que no es asunto de ustedes. — Replicaba Hermione, agradecida por dentro de que su amiga le ayudara sin saberlo a dejar el tema que le rondaba la mente de lado.

-Eiry, Danna- La voz de McGonagall se dejaba escuchar de vez en cuando por los oídos de Hermione.-Slytherin

—Somos tus amigas Mione, sabes que te vamos a ayudar. — Terció la morena Patil.

— ¿Ayudar?— Preguntó asustada Hermione, pues sabía de lo que eran capaces sus amigas. — ¿Ayudar en qué?

—En conquistar a la serpiente claro esta ¿no? — Contestó Ginny, mientras un chico de nombre Nicholas Simonds era recibido por los Ravenclaw.

—A no, ustedes pretenden hacer olvidar algo que ya está enterrado bajo mil cuatrocientos veinte kilómetros por debajo de la tierra. —Replicaba Hermione.

—Herms, te mereces algo mejor que William Roberts, el era un chico casi perfecto, pero sabemos que si logras controlar a la serpiente serás la mujer más afortunada de este planeta. — Agregó la rubia.

Las cuatro guardaron silencio en cuanto Devora Tarcks era seleccionada para Slytherin y con ella, la selección daba término. El profesor Dumbledore se levantó e inmediatamente el murmullo del comedor cesó.

—Como muchos han de saber, este será uno de los años más difíciles que Hogwarts vivirá.

Este año, un mago oscuro al cual todos ustedes conocen, se está levantando cada vez más, y con mayor rapidez de la que alguna vez mostró.

Por lo que les ruego, mis queridos alumnos, aprendan y sepan distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo, la luz de la oscuridad… el bien del mal.

También recordarles que ustedes y nadie mas que ustedes mismos son los que escriben sus propios caminos, ustedes trazan su propio destino. No dejen que nadie les diga lo que tienen y no tienen que hacer con sus vidas. —La mirada del anciano director se posó en el rostro de cada uno de sus estudiantes.

—Por otro lado, me complace anunciarles que este año tendremos un nuevo miembro en el cuerpo docente. La profesora Isabella Moon se integra como profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. — El gran Comedor comenzó a aplaudir, mientras una mujer de edad madura (no debía de tener más de cuarenta años) se ponía en pie.

De estatura media, cabellos ondulados y de color castaño, con mechas claras, ojos color chocolate y piel bronceada. De sus ojos emanaba sabiduría, fuerza y un atisbo de tristeza.

Hermione la observó atentamente, al igual que muchos otros alumnos y alumnas, pero al conectar sus ojos con los de ella, un nudo se le formó en el estómago.

Sabía que conocía a aquella mujer, se le hacía demasiado familiar, pero su nombre no le recordaba a nadie que pudiese conocer.

—No es necesario recordarles que el acceso al bosque está completamente prohibido, salvo para las detenciones que deban realizarse en él. —Continuó el Profesor Dumbledore, una vez que los alumnos dejaron de aplaudir. — no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos y no deben andar paseando por el castillo pasado las nueve de la noche, a no ser que deban cumplir alguna detención que termine más tarde.

Y como no tengo nada más que decir, ¡Que comience el banquete! —Las doradas bandejas, antes vacías, se llenaron de exquisiteces luego de que el director aplaudiera dos veces. Donde antes había solo aire, ahora habían cerdos con salsa de manzanas, pato a la naranja, pollo grillé, papas asadas, pastel de carne, arroz blanco, ensaladas por montones y muchos otros manjares que los alumnos disfrutaron al máximo.

Pero los que más disfrutaron aquel banquete fueron los alumnos de séptimo, ya que aquel sería el último banquete de bienvenida de año que tendrían.

—Harry alcánzame la sal por favor. —Pidió Hermione al moreno que tenía al frente.

—Herms, ten cuidado con Malfoy. —le dijo Harry, mientras le entregaba el salero.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —Preguntó contrariada Hermione. No recordaba haber sacado el tema de Malfoy con los chicos.

—A que este año deberán compartir una sala común juntos. —respondió Ron, como si hubiesen ensayado ya esa conversación— y todo el mundo sabe que ustedes dos no son precisamente lo que se pueda llamar amigos.

—No seas aguafiestas hermanito. — le reprochó Ginny, mientras arrugaba una servilleta y luego de darle forma de bolita, se la lanzaba en la cabeza a su hermano.

—Hey. — atinó a decir el pelirrojo, antes de reaccionar y devolverle la bolita a su hermana. Y ahí comenzó la guerra de bolitas de servilleta entre los dos hermanos Weasley.

—A demás. —Comenzó a hablar Lavender. — Hermione sabe cuidarse bastante bien. — La rubia le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, la cual había captado el mensaje oculto y su rostro comenzaba a adquirir diversos tonos, pero todos pertenecientes a la escala tonal del rojo.

Al otro extremo del comedor (o mejor dicho, al extremo opuesto a la mesa de Gryffindor) tres Slytherins conversaban sobre sus propios asuntos.

—Mi padre me ha estado presionando todo el verano para que acepte y me hagan la iniciación. — Comentaba con voz amarga un moreno de nombre Blaise Zabinni.

—Mamá convenció a papá de que no me convirtieran en mortífaga. — le decía una hermosa chica de negros cabellos a sus dos mejores amigos. — Ustedes saben la misión de ella… solo ustedes conocen a lo que realmente se dedica. — agregó esto último en un susurro que solo oyeron Draco y Blaise. — Mamá y yo nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con los ideales de papá y el curso pasado habló con Dumbledore, para que nos ayudara ella y a mi.

—Al menos no soy el único. —Terció Draco, rotando una copa por entre sus dedos, viendo el revolver del zumo que esta contenía. — A demás ya tomé una decisión.

A esta frase, los otros dos lo miraron atentos.

Ambos sabían que Draco Malfoy solo tenía dos posibilidades: O se convertía en mortífago como su padre, o se convertía en un protegido más de Dumbledore.

—La tomé junto a mamá, un día de los tantos en que mi padre estaba lamiéndole el culo a Voldemort. — esta última palabra la dijo con un odio contenido, que daría miedo a quien lo escuchara.

— ¿Entonces, significa que estarás otro año esquivando las lechuzas que te manda Lucius?—Preguntó Pansy, mitad feliz, mitad asustada.

—Si Pan, estaré otro año negándome a lo que hace tanto tiempo anhelé y que ahora tanto aborrezco.

— ¿Y cual decisión tomó tu madre? —preguntó por lo bajo Blaise.

—Mamá ha ingresado a la Orden del Fénix, como una espía entre los mortífagos. — Le respondió Draco, con un deje de miedo en su voz. —Ahora no solo la mamá de Pan está en peligro de ser asesinada si la descubren.

Sabía que aquel camino era el indicado, pero temía a las consecuencias que esto acarrearía. Primero que todo, Lucius los desheredaría, a ambos, tanto a Narcissa como a Draco y segundo, lo más probable es que Voldemort no descansaría hasta encontrarla y matarla personalmente por alta traición.

—Hay algo más. — Dijo de pronto Draco, desviando sin querer su vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. —La otra Premio Anual es Granger.

— ¿Y qué hay con eso? —Preguntó Blaise, girando su cabeza y observando la mesa felina.

—Que a Draco le atrae Hermione Granger. — Contestó la chica Parkinson, con una leve y disimulada sonrisa.

—No es eso. — Atacó Draco, con cierto tono en su voz que decía claramente "cierra la boca y no digas tantas estupideces juntas". De pronto, un recuerdo cruzó rápidamente por su cabeza.

\\ Flash Back /

_Draco apilaba u__nas cajas que había encontrado en el desván de la mansión._

_Comenzó a deshacer los cientos de nudos que habían atados a las cuerdas que impedían a las cajas abrirse._

_Cuando finalmente lo logró, se quedó asombrado al ver que en el interior de la caja, había otra caja, más pequeña pero más elegante._

_La abrió con sumo cuidado y observó las innumerables fotografías que ahí había._

_La que más le llamó la atención era una fotografía doble. En la primera parte, la primera fotografía, mostraba a una sonriente Narcissa, con una barriga que mostraba sus cinco meses de embarazo, junto a un matrimonio con su hija, quien no superaba los cinco meses de edad._

_Al otro lado, salían solo el matrimonio con su hija. Al reverso de las fotografías, había un escrito con una caligrafía fina, bella, perfecta._

"_A Narcissa, la mejor de las amigas que alguien podría tener, de Amahia._

_En la primera fotografía: tú, Ben, mi pequeña y yo. En la segunda fotografía: Ben, Mía y yo." _

\\ Flash Back End /

—Granger tiene una fotografía idéntica a una que encontré en casa. —Dijo Draco, ganándose dos pares de miradas sorprendidas.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver tu familia con la de Granger? —Preguntó Blaise

—Que la fotografía de Hermione es similar a la de Draco, pero la de ella está rota, por en medio. —Respondió Pansy, recordando que en ese verano estuvo en la mansión Malfoy y Draco le había hecho un comentario sobre unas fotografías antiguas que había encontrado en el desván.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Granger tiene esa fotografía? Y ¿Ahora es Hermione? —preguntó confuso Draco

—Porque siempre la lleva consigo y además siempre la he llamado por su nombre Draco, aunque dudo que te hallas dado cuenta de eso alguna vez. Y también tengo la sensación que el pasado de Hermione Granger no tiene nada muggle. Estoy segura que en su sangre no hay ninguna gota muggle, sino que al contrario, su sangre es completamente limpia. Nunca se había visto una bruja que sepa manejar tan bien la magia y que sea de procedencia muggle.

—La madre de Potter era una hija de muggles y fue la mejor de su generación. —Le recordó Draco.

—Sigo sin entender. — Interrumpió Blaise, sacando a relucir su brillante nivel de capacidad mental.

—Tenemos que averiguar que relación hay entre Granger, mi familia y esa fotografía. —Le resumió Draco, que estaba a punto de dibujarle un esquema a Blaise para que pudiera entender.

Blaise soltó una exclamación, dando a entender que finalmente había entendido.

A pesar de que aquel trío de serpientes se mostraban fríos ante todo ser viviente, eran tres amigos inseparables.

Por un lado estaba Blaise, quien era quien ponía esa chispa de humor en todo momento, aunque si la ocasión lo ameritaba, mostraba a un chico completamente maduro, sereno, inteligente y arriesgado.

Draco, con su máscara inexpresiva ocultaba todo el dolor, miedo e impotencia que había estado guardando durante muchos años. A pesar de ser tan frío con todos, era un excelente amigo, confiable y sobretodo muy protector.

Y finalmente Pansy, la única mujer del grupo. La que daba ese toque de delicadeza y perfección. Siempre pendiente de su apariencia, pero sin llegar al punto de ser una descerebrada que se preocupa solo de la imagen y no de los demás.

Siguieron conversando, en murmullos y alejados del resto de sus compañeros, hasta que McGonagall llegó para avisarle a Draco que ya era la hora de comenzar a actuar como Premio Anual.

—Señor Malfoy. —comenzó a decir McGonagall. —Necesito que me espere dentro de cinco minutos en el vestíbulo.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, se despidió de sus compañeros y siguió con su gris mirada a la profesora, mientras caminaba con su típico paso majestuoso hacia el vestíbulo.

.  
>.<p>

Los rojizos tonos del rostro de Hermione comenzaron a disminuir, a medida que la conversación hacía giros en ciento ochenta grados y dejaban el tema Premio Anual de lado.

—Señorita Granger. —La voz de la profesora McGonagall se escuchó a sus espaldas. —Ya es hora de que se despida de sus amigos. Debo llevarla a su sala común junto con el joven Malfoy.

Lavender, Parvati y Ginny rieron por lo bajo, lanzándole miradas extrañas a Hermione, que intentaba por todos los medios posibles no mirarlas.

Hermione asintió, se despidió de sus amigos, imitando sin querer ni saber lo que minutos antes había hecho un joven Slytherin, y siguió a la profesora, que comenzó a caminar por el comedor, el cual poco a poco se iba desocupando y la condujo hasta el vestíbulo.

Sentado en los primeros escalones, Draco Malfoy las esperaba con una clara muestra de ligero aburrimiento en su rostro.

—Señor Malfoy, si nos hace el favor. — pidió McGonagall. Malfoy se levantó y siguió a las dos mujeres que subían las movedizas escaleras.

Doblaron por varios pasillos, subieron y bajaron escaleras, entraron por varias puertas y finalmente llegaron delante de un cuadro, que mostraba un hermoso paisaje asiático, con una tigresa de bengala que se encontraba jugueteando con sus crías.

—Esta será la entrada a la sala común. — anunció la profesora. —Sus pertenencias las encontraran en sus respectivas habitaciones. Les comunico esto afuera porque no nos es permitido entrar en aquella sala común, solo pueden ingresar las personas a las que ustedes dos autoricen. De antemano avisarles que la habitación del lado norte es la de usted señor Malfoy, y la del lado sur la de la señorita Granger. La contraseña es "Bella Traición". —Dicho esto, la tigresa dejó de jugar por unos instantes, golpeó tres veces con su pata derecha a una roca y esta produjo un ligero "clic"

El cuadro se puso a un lado, dejando a la vista el agujero en la pared que indicaba la entrada a la sala común.

Hermione echó una rápida mirada a su interior.

Era completamente acogedora. Sus paredes eran de un color madera, dos sillones de cuero puestos frente a una crepitante chimenea, que se encendía sola en las horas frías y por las noches, manteniendo el aire constantemente cálido.

Las paredes del lado izquierdo estaban repletas de estantes cubiertos de libros, y en el lado opuesto, una mini barra, con algunas cosas para beber y comer.

En el centro, una mesa de tamaño considerable había sido instalada, para que ambos premios anuales, que además eran prefectos, no tuvieran que estar bajando constantemente a la biblioteca para finalizar sus tareas.

Y finalmente, una escalera en forma de caracol ascendía a lo que Hermione supuso serían las habitaciones.

—Y si necesitan mayor ayuda, la chimenea que ahí tienen está directamente conectada a la chimenea de la oficina del director.

Que pasen buenas noches. —Y dicho eso, la profesora dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al comedor.

Los dos chicos ingresaron en silencio a la sala común.

Hermione comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando una voz a sus espaldas la llamó.

—Granger. —La chica se detuvo, volteó y bajó los tres escalones que había alcanzado a subir, antes de que el rubio la llamara.

—Tú dirás Malfoy. —Le respondió, colocándose frente a él. La castaña se dio cuenta que Malfoy le sacaba varios centímetros de estatura, mínimo unos siete.

—No me gusta dar discursos así que seré breve. —Draco se dirigió a la mini barra y se sirvió un vaso con Whisky de Fuego.

La castaña lo siguió y se sentó frente a él, separados única y exclusivamente por la barra. Se sirvió un poco de licor de café y le agregó un poco de crema, bajo la incrédula mirada de Malfoy.

—Te propongo una tregua. —Le dijo Malfoy, sorprendido de que Granger bebiera. El creía que la sabelotodo prefecta no tenía esos caprichos de beber bebidas alcohólicas.

Hermione abrió los ojos a más no poder, se atragantó con un poco de licor de café que estaba tomando en esos instantes y comenzó a toser.

— ¿Tan mala fue la propuesta? —Preguntó Draco, haciendo una mueca con los labios que fácilmente de podría interpretar como un amago de sonrisa sincera. — Ni que te hubiese pedido besar al calamar gigante. —Agregó, con cierto tono gracioso.

—No…no es…no es eso. —Respondió Hermione entrecortadamente, mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad y finalmente pudo hablar sin problemas. — Es solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa, nada más.

—Entonces, que hay con la respuesta.

—Se nota que tu paciencia dura menos que un suspiro. —Le dijo Hermione, mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos y sacaba uno, poniéndoselo entre los labios y sacando un encendedor de la nada, lo prendió, dándole una gran bocanada.

— ¿Tú fumas? —preguntó incrédulo el chico.

—Como crees. —le respondió sarcásticamente la chica. —solo estoy tragando humo para luego botarlo.

—Valla, al parecer la perfecta prefecta señorita Granger tiene su lado b también… primero me sorprendes con que tomas licor, y ahora sales con los cigarrillos… ¿Qué sorpresas nos traerá después la señorita Granger, me pregunto yo?

—Ya para Malfoy, y dime porqué debería de hacer yo una tregua contigo. —Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de la chica con el comentario de Malfoy. Había muchas cosas de ella que nadie conocía y muchas cosas que Hermione aún no conocía sobre Draco.

—Porque estoy harto de seguir haciendo el papel de chico frío, sin sentimientos ni emociones.— Shock interno en la castaña— Porque estoy hasta la tusa con las cartas de mi padre obligándome a convertirme en mortífago. — Hermione abrió disimuladamente los ojos. No creía que Malfoy rechazara las invitaciones de su padre, es más, ella juraba y re contra juraba que Draco ya era un mortífago como su padre. — Y porque no quiero que mi último año… bueno, nuestro último año en Hogwarts sea el peor. Al contrario, me encantaría que fuera el mejor año que alguna vez pasé en este colegio… quiero no se ¿Empezar de nuevo? Quiero ser yo en verdad. —Draco se sorprendió de las palabras que fluían por su boca. ¿Realmente era él quien decía esas cursilerías? ¿Y porqué con ella? —

A demás, porque sé que eres la única persona a parte de Blaise y Pan que me podría ayudar, ya que para desgracia de los dos tendremos que convivir juntos hasta junio. —Agregó.

La castaña lo pensó unos segundos o tal vez minutos. Si bien era cierto que debería compartir todo un año con él, también debería de prepararse para los acontecimientos oscuros que se vendrían, ya que estaba segurísima de que Voldemort atacaría más de una vez ese año, es más tenía la ligera sospecha de que muy pronto se verían las caras frente a frente con los mortífagos.

Por otro lado, quería investigar acerca de sus verdaderos padres. Nunca había querido entrar en profundidad en ese tema, pero ese verano le habían llegado los sentimientos de querer saberlo todo de ellos y también le intrigaba la actitud del rubio que tenía frente a ella. ¿Realmente Malfoy estaba siendo sincero? ¿Cuáles eran realmente los motivos del chico como para querer hacer una tregua con ella? ¿Cuál era el secreto que ocultaba? Porque conociendo como conocía a esa serpiente, debería de haber uno detrás de todo.

Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

—Tal vez acepte una tregua contigo, pero para eso es necesario conversar, conocernos… y dejar los secretos que cada uno sepa del otro dentro de estas cuatro paredes. —Hermione se sorprendió de su propia respuesta.

Draco la miró con una mezcla de confusión y algo más, pero no sabía qué.

—Entonces ¿Tregua? —Le preguntó Draco, extendiendo su mano derecha sobre la mesa.

—Tregua. —Respondió la chica, extendiendo su brazo derecho, cogiendo a fría y tersa mano de Draco, como cerrando un trato.

Una nueva descarga se soltó cuando ambas manos hicieron contacto. Se soltaron rápida y disimuladamente.

— ¿Entonces, quien comienza contando su historia? —Preguntó Hermione, dándole un par de caladas a su cigarro

—Dejémoslo al azar. —Respondió el rubio, sacando un Knut y lanzándolo. Lo cogió a pleno vuelo y lo tapó con su mano derecha

—Si sale cara, partes tú. — Se apresuró a decir la chica, ya que ese lado de la moneda siempre le traía suerte.

Draco afirmó y sacó su mano. Una mueca de decepción se dibujó levemente en su rostro.

Debajo de su mano, el pequeño Knut de bronce mostraba el dibujo de un gnomo.

—Suerte la tuya. —le murmuró el rubio, guardando ese knut de donde lo había sacado.

—Bien, escucho. —dijo Hermione, haciendo oidos sordos al comentario que había dicho Malfoy.

Draco soltó un bufido y comenzó a contar. — Todo comenzó por mi padre, mi padre y sus estúpidos ideales sobre la pureza de la sangre. —A pesar de querer negarlo, Draco sabía que le hacia bien el desahogarse con alguien. — Cuando era más pequeño y no entendía mucho del tema de sangres, mi padre me había inculcado un odio hacia los impuros y los nacidos de muggles. Él había logrado que yo pensara que ellos no tenían derecho ha hacer magia, que no tenían derecho de ser brujas o magos. Literalmente, había logrado lavarme el cerebro. — Hermione escuchaba atenta el relato del rubio, ya que ella creía que todo era por la voluntad de él. Y estaría muy lejos de la verdad si continuaba creyendo lo mismo que desde primer año. —Mi madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi padre. Para ella los nacidos de muggles y los mestizos eran solo personas comunes, que a diferencia de nosotros tenían mezcladas las sangres. —Esto llamó la atención de la castaña, ya que desde que sabía de la existencia de Narcissa Malfoy había jurado y re contra jurado que era una mortífaga o que en su defecto, era una partidaria de Lord Voldemort.

—Ella nunca aceptó la iniciación como mortífago de mi padre, pero por temor a lo que ella sabía que él era capaz de hacer, nunca dijo nada. — Draco hizo una pausa, la cual Hermione aprovechó para servirse un poco más de licor de café.

—Este verano. —continuó contando el chico. — Mi padre estuvo lejos por varias semanas. Semanas que mamá aprovecho para contarme muchas cosas. —Draco dudó unos segundos pero continuó. — junto con Pansy y Blaise, mamá logró que no me uniera a Voldemort ni a sus lame botas el curso pasado.

Mamá me contó que una vez, ella prometió que mantendría a su familia en el lado del bien. Que si no lograba salvar su matrimonio, al menos intentaría protegerme a mi y a ella.

Esa promesa la hizo junto a sus dos mejores amigas: la madre de Pansy y una mujer llamada Amahia.

Actualmente, mamá y la mamá de Pansy cumplieron esa promesa. La otra mujer, Amahia, también, pero ella falleció al poco tiempo en que yo nací. — Draco sacó uno de los cigarros que Hermione había dejado sobre la mesa y luego de prenderlo, continuó con su historia. — Desde que tengo uso de razón, Lucius me ha enseñado a odiar a los mestizos e impuros. Me enseñó el arte de manejar la magia oscura, a como torturar a la gente sin necesidad de utilizar el Crucio. Me enseñó a ocultar mis sentimientos. —El rubio soltó un bufido. — mejor dicho, me enseñó a no sentir, a ser una persona fría, cruel, que no le importara lo que le pasara al resto de las personas. Pero mamá, a escondidas de Lucius, me enseñó a querer, a sentir, me enseñó a expresar mis sentimientos de tal modo que pudiese controlarlos y ocultarlos en presencia de Lucius. —Draco volvió a bufar, con fastidio.

—Eso no suena a una infancia normal. — Comentó Hermione, algo asombrada por los relatos del joven rubio.

Toda su vida creyó que había sido criado como un niño malcriado, que tenía todo lo que quería, que su padre le respondía a cada capricho y que era un niñito mimado.

— ¿Podemos dejar esta conversación para otro día? —Preguntó Malfoy. No quería seguir recordando aquellas cosas que prefería callar. —Mañana comienzan las clases y ya es tarde.- Mala excusa, pero Hermione no dijo nada al respecto. Suponía que Malfoy no quería seguir hablando y le entendía.

—Mañana te cuento sobre mí. —Le dijo la castaña, apagando el cigarro.

Draco asintió, dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y luego de despedirse subió las escaleras.

—Tantas cosas por saber. — Murmuró Hermione, dejando la colilla de cigarro en el cenicero. Limpió los vasos con un simple hechizo, apagó las luces y subió a su habitación.

Entró en esta, se colocó su ropa de dormir, que consistía en un conjunto de short y polera ambos de color zafiro y se dirigió al borde de su cama.

Giró hacia su derecha para apagar la luz que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche, pero un pequeño trozo de pergamino doblado por la mitad captó su atención.

Extrañada, lo cogió con sus dedos y lo abrió.

Escrito con una caligrafía fina, elegante, prolija y en tinta color esmeralda, habían tres palabras. Tres palabras que jamás creyó leer: "Gracias por escucharme".

Sonrió y apagó la luz de noche.

Tal vez no sería tan mal año como lo creyó en el tren.

.

.

.

So? deberia abandonarlo o continuarlo? Bueno, esta historia la tenía en mente hace muchisimos años... (es mas, tengo algunos capitulos escritos...pero aun tengo que buscarle la manera de encajarlos en la historia xD) y mas que nada por eso estan vivos algunos personajes y blablabla.

Espero sus opiniones en un lindo rr

Saludos


End file.
